Q-Bee
Q-Bee is an anti-heroine in the Darkstalkers game series. Despite her intentions not being evil, Q-Bee doesn't care about anything that crosses her way even if to help her, she only focus on achieving her goal. Description She is described as a bee-based monster called a "Soul Bee," born in Makai in an unknown year. Q-Bee and her race lived in the lands of the Dohma family. But during the time when Jedah Dohma was dead, her home began to crumble and her race was about to die. She headed toward the Majigen, which Jedah created after his resurrection, to gather souls to satisfy the hunger of the Soul Bees, as well as her own. The "eyes" on her face are not actually eyes at all. They're there for no other reason than to make her look more human. The large orb like things seen in her hair are actually her real eyes. This explains why she often leans or droops her head while in battle. Q-Bee also appears as an enemy in Namco x Capcom, as well as a card in SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighters DS. The voice of Q-Bee is voice actor Miyuki Matsushita. She makes mostly 'buzzing' or bee-sounds, but she does have a voice. Personality Q-Bee is a loyal, caring, lenient, positive, rapturous, charming, delighted, optimistic, appreciative, compassionate, enthusiastic, and intelligent girl who likes to consume the souls of others. She and her race are followers of Jedah Dohma, and will do anything to please him. She often spies on other people in the dark as a way to gain as much information on humanity and other realms for him. She even tries to ask others to join his side as he can help save everything. Biography In a family of Soul Bees, there are around 50 up to 150 bees. The leader of the family is called Q-Bee. Q-Bee is a title instead of a name. The others are either called P-Bee or just Bee. A Q-Bee works to raise the next leader of the family Out of the baby bee's born, certain bee's are born with a honey capsule. An organ that is used to concentrate and accumulate nutrition. This bee is raised to become the next Q-Bee. Within P-Bee's there are male and female individuals in an one to four proportion (one male for every four females). Their physical appearance is almost identical, with the male being slightly smaller. The male exists only to help reproduce. A male's regeneration rate is very low compared to a female. Due to the current evolutionary stage of Soul Bees having a very strong self-reproduction and regeneration system, it is possible to give birth to new Soul Bees without the help of a male. As a consequence, in the near future, male Soul Bees will most likely disappear. Their sense of touch can catch the smell of food with a range that is said to reach several hundred kilometers. Their intelligence level is equal to a human baby around 4–5 years old. As such, they are able to carry on simple conversations. Their appetite is the most important aspect of their behavior. To them, everything that moves besides themselves is food to be caught. Their digestive ability is incredible and their stomach is rarely upset from eating bad food. Because their metabolism is incredibly high, they may die from starvation if not fed within 36 hours. The names of Q-Bee's attacks, which may look like odd codes (Specials: SxP, C->R, ΔA, RM, OM; Supers: Qj, +B, i²), were taken from "Makai Evil Insect Book", written by Varvle Mattlayer. The names were rewritten, so they sound more comprehensible to humans (albeit not translatable, but deductible by the effect of each one) Powers and Abilities On top of the standard abilities of the Soul Bee species, Q-bee seems to have some unique powers to her, fitting her status as queen of her hive. Besides flight, she also seems able to morph her body briefly in insectoid like ways, such as growing a stinger out of her elbow to jab someone with or turning her hand into a wicked pincer to slash at her opponent with. She can even turn her fist into a bee hive in which smaller bees will fly out of. She can also produce large amounts of very thick and sticky honey, as seen in one of her special move, which she can use to immobilize her prey with. Category:Female Category:Monarchs Category:Monsters Category:Food Category:Collector of Souls Category:Leader Category:Right-Hand Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Video Game Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Fighters Category:Affably Evil